No More Secrets
by Kurtalicious
Summary: Kurt has some secrets about his past life at McKinley and The Warblers want to know what. Sequel to Not Your Secret. Klaine and Warbler silliness :D xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is the sequel to my story 'Not Your Secret' which was very strongly requested by GleeAddictedAnon this is dedicated to you x thank you for your support and enthusiasm x Sorry for not posting this sooner I couldn't think of what to write :/ so if it sucks sorry :P x Oh and this is going to be multi chaptered :D x**

**So if you plan on reading this then I strongly recommend you go and read the other one first, then this one will make a lot more sense x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**Kurt singing, **_**Mercedes singing, ****Both.**

**~oOo~**

As we walked back to the Warbler hall hand in hand all I could think about was that I was Blaine Anderson's boyfriend! Mercedes and Rachel will never believe it. As we got closer to the hall Blaine pulled me to a stop.

"Kurt, when we go back in there everything changes, no more secrets between us, were boyfriends now you can be totally and completely honest with me. Okay?" I nodded and Blaine pulled me in for a kiss. "I may not be able to keep Wes' request not to make out with you constantly, it is extremely hard." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was still too in shock to speak correctly but Blaine understood because he just shook his head in a disbelieving way. "You do realise that you're going to have to answer all of their questions when we get in there, right?" I nodded once more and Blaine laughed.

We both pushed open the doors hands still twined together, the Warblers took one look at our linked hands and started clapping. I raised an eye brow and turned to Blaine who had the smuggest look ever on his face, so I elbowed him laughing as he acted hurt.

"So, you guys are good?" Jeff said smiling.

"Don't even pretend like you weren't listening in that whole entire time." I snapped back making Blaine laugh. "We knew you guys were there, how? You may ask, well lets just say you're all like a herd of baby elephants." This time everyone laughed with us, I was seriously confused at how there were so many amazing dancers in the Warblers but when they weren't dancing they really were like elephants.

"Well were happy for you guys, and I'm happy for myself I am now $20 richer!" Wes said, Blaine looked at him disbelievingly.

"You made a bet on when we would get together? Seriously?" Blaine asked him.

Wes looked guilty. "Well I said you would get together before Regionals, and David said it would be after, so we made a bet and I won!" Everyone laughed at how Wes was so excited over $20.

**~oOo~**

The night continued and 10:00pm found us all dancing to 'Footloose', we had created a large circle in the middle of the hall all of the couches pushed aside, Warblers would jump into the middle of the circle and show off their best moves. As I watched Wes and David dance like they were being tazzered I felt arms around my waist. "Hey there, whatcha up too?" I asked Blaine as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I was watching my gorgeous boyfriend sway to the sound of Kenny Loggins, but then I decided I would take advantage of the fact that you were distracted to sneak up behind you." He said giving me his amazing goofy smile that I adored.

"I see, well I'm glad that you decided to come hug me because I was actually considering jumping in there and showing off some of the move Coach Sue taught me last year in the Cheerios, so I am rather glad you distracted me." Blaine looked at me.

"Th.. The Cheerios? Like the.. The ch.. Cheer leaders?" I nodded my head very pleased with myself, had I just found Blaine's weakness? Cheer Leaders? Interesting...

"Yeah I was a cheer leader for like 4 months, I still have the uniform upstairs in the dorm room." I laughed a little because Blaine was looking at me like a fish on a hook. "Close you mouth love, you look like a fish."

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry got a little sidetracked, a cheer leader Wes and David will never believe it, any other little secrets I need to know about your past life?"

I tapped the side of my nose, I was going to have fun with this. "You'll have to find out later." Blaine gave me his best puppy dog eyes knowing I couldn't resist but I kissed him, to distract him this time. The kiss deepened and we were in our own little bubble of us, that was until Nick decided to pop it.

"Hey now! Do you want us all to puke Klainebows? I don't think so." I swatted him away and turned back to Blaine who just smiled shrugged his shoulders and walked off, thanks Nick thanks a lot.

**~oOo~**

"Hey Jeff what are you guys looking at?" I asked as I walked over to the Warbler and his computer surrounded by a lot of other Warblers who were in hysterics.

"Oh nothing, hey Kurt you have a really special connection with the number 3 and Beyonce don't you?" Jeff says as I begin to walk away.

I turn and face him slowly "What?"

"Oh I think you know, you've been keeping things from us Kurtie. Did you know that McKinley High has a youtube page, and from there the McKinley Titans have one, The Cheerios have one and yes even The New Directions." Jeff nodded his head looking really smug at his discovery.

"So what are you going to do with all these videos? Hm, show hem to everyone? I don't care." I did though. I could practically see the plan forming in Jeff's head.

He smiled at me then reached over and whispered something in Nick's ear, Nick smiled and got up. "That's just what we're going to do Kurt. Thanks for the idea!"

A projector screen was pulled down and a projector brought out from a cupboard to be plugged into the computer. The Warblers soon realized they were going to be shown something and began to congregate around the screen.

"What's going on Jeff?" Blaine asked from beside me, I hadn't even realised that he was there.

"Oh, well we all know our newest member Kurt Hummel, but do we really _know _him? This my dear friends is a collection of videos of Kurt, singing, dancing, cheering and even playing football." Jeff told everyone as the black screen showed the words '4 Minutes'. "This was Kurt's first performance as a cheerleader I believe?" I just nodded my head, no point on trying to stop them now. Jeff clicked play and the room went silent as the trumpets started up.

**Hey, Uh **

**Come on, Kurt Hummel**

_**Come on girl**_

_**I've been waiting for somebody**_

_**To pick up my stroll uh**_

**Well don't waste time**

**Give me the sign**

**Tell me how you wanna roll**

_**I want somebody to speed it up for me**_

_**Then take it down slow**_

**_There's enough room for both_ **

Some smart ass at the back made a comment about checking to see if Blaine was still alive.

**Well, I can handle that**

**You just gotta show me where it's at**

**Are you ready to go**

**Are you ready to go **

**If you want it ,you already got it**

**If you thought it ,it better be what you want**

**If you feel it ,it must be real just**

**Say the word and I'ma give you what you want  
**

_**Time is waiting**_

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_**No hesitating**_

**Grab a boy Grab a girl**

_**Time is waiting**_

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_**No hesitating**_

**We only got 4 minutes, **

**4 minutes  
**

**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get `em all, hot**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get `em all hot**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

Silence is all I heard for a while, then Nick and Jeff start laughing. As I turned to glare at them I realize that they're laughing at Blaine not me. My boyfriend, sitting his mouth hanging open again.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face, still no response. Yeah I thought cheerleaders are Blaine's weakness. "Blaaaiine?"

There was a flicker of response. "Yeah?" He asked completely oblivious. "Is there more like that?" Laughter resounded around the room, Jeff also laughing just nodded and clicked onto the nest video on a playlist called 'Kurt Hummel Performance's' before I could do anything.

**So I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading x please review and tell me if you liked it and if there are any of Kurt's performance's that you really want the Warblers to see x**

**Thanks for reading and being patient with me :P Stay tuned :D xx **


	2. Chapter 2

So that is what lead up to now, me sitting covering my face not wanting to watch whatever performance came next. Jeff clicked play and the words 'Kurt Hummel preforming Le Jazz Hot' appeared on the screen, great just great.

**Bout 50 years ago**

**Way down in New Orleans**

**A group of fellers found a new kind of music**

**And they decided to call it**

**Jazz!**

**No other sound has what this music has**

**Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world.**

**The world was ready for a blue kind of music,**

**An' now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz.**

**Oh baby, won't you play me**

**Le Jazz Hot, maybe,**

**And don't ever let it end.**

**I tell ya friend, it's really somethin' to hear.**

**I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me.**

**Also, baby, Le Jazz Hot, maybe**

**What's holdin' my soul together!**

**Don't know whether it's mornin' or night; **

**Only know it's soundin' right.**

**So come on in and play me**

**Le Jazz Hot, baby,**

**'Cause I love my Jazz...hot!  
**

**Le Jazz...Hooooooooooooooooooot!**

**Le Jazz Hot! **

Silence is never good is it? Well sometimes it is like if someone is giving an important speech like the President or a Prime Minister or even the Queen but after your friends just watched you sing dressed as half man half woman silence isn't good.

"Kurt, how the hell did you hit that note? That was amazing!" David exclaimed.

Okay so maybe stunned with my amazing talent silence is good silence. "It's in my natural range, Rachel and I have competitions sometimes to see who can sing higher." There's some laughter and I can't help but smile. The Warblers aren't going to tease me for doing a performance like that, they're my friends. Speaking of friends Blaine hasn't said anything in a while.

"You're amazing you know that right?" Blaine says to me.

"Of course I do I'm fabulous." I say with a wink.

There is some more laughter at my theatrics before a chant for the next video starts up. I literally groan when I see the title, who even filmed all of these?

"_**Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. And I'll be singing 'Mr Cellophane'."**_

**Cellophane**

**Mr Cellophane**

**Should have been my name**

**Mr Cellophane**

**'Cause you can look right through me**

**Walk right by me**

**And never know I'm there**

**Never**

**Even **

**Knew!**

There's laughter from everyone as I fix my hair while holding the note.

**I'm there**

Blaine turns to me with a 'see?' expression. "See told you, you're amazing"

"Didn't protest the first time and won't protest this time." I smiled and leaned into kiss him. Yeah I could get used to that.

"Okay when Kurt and Blaine stop sucking face, we can maybe sleep? It is half past 10." Oops, oh yeah I am still kissing Blaine, oh well, Wes can deal with it. "*cough* Guys that was my polite hint to tell you to stop."

Blaine pulls away and I pout while David laughs at me. "Polite? So 'When Kurt and Blaine stop sucking face' is polite? Alright.." Blaine has a point. "And it's half past 10 big deal Wesley, oh I'm sorry I forgot it was passed your bedtime, would you like the rest of us to sing you a lullaby and make you some warm milk so that you can sleep?" I can't help but laugh at the stunned expression on Wes' face and I'm not the only one.

"He has a point Wes, this is Kurt's first bonding weekend and so far all we've done is Dance, play truth or dare, only one game! Watch a bunch of videos of Kurt, and get Kurt and Blaine together which is amazing! But I wanna play 'Never have I ever' at least once tonight. Please?" David asked, well pleaded. Some of The Warbler's behind David started kneeling and 'grovelling' on the ground, begging for permission.

Wes just nodded sending a glare to Blaine, Wes didn't like to be overruled.

"Sorry we had to stop kissing, it's a shame really cause I was enjoying it." Blaine says in my ear as I sit back in the circle on my sleeping bag next to Jeff and Blaine.

"It's fine Wes is just cranky because he broke up with Karen and isn't getting any." We both laugh because it's true. Wes has been a pain all week, Karen dumped him on Saturday because she was moving away and met this other guy, it was fair to say that Wes didn't take it well and though the Warblers had been sympathetic at first, now Wes' whining was just becoming unbearable. "Besides we'll have plenty of time to kiss later." I say with a wink and Blaine just stares in disbelief.

"What happened to my baby penguin?" He says and I just shrug and lean in for another kiss.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Huff, stupid Wes.

"Okay, okay, me first! Never have I ever, swallowed a bug!" Trent says with a laugh of a four year old.

Several Warblers raise their hands, Blaine included. "A bug? Please tell me it wasn't on purpose!" I say in absolute disgust.

Blaine pretends to act hurt. "I would never eat a bug on purpose! You mock me sir!" I laugh.

"Hey that's my catchphrase!" Thad exclaimed from across the circle.

"Oh shush, my shot!" Wes says, this should be good. "Never have I ever had my parents ask if I was still a virgin." He said with a smirk.

Everyone in the circle exchanged worried glances, I just sat there smiling at them all, I had never had that asked, never had a boyfriend, a proper girlfriend or a reason for my dad to ask. It didn't matter how much they avoided the question, this was a Warbler bonding weekend, and they would have to raise their hands eventually.

I was extremely amused when Nick was the first to reluctantly raise his hand, slowly other boys opened up raising there hands, I just sat trying my very hardest not to laugh when Blaine glanced at me for a second before slowly raising his hand too. All in all 10 of the 20 Warblers had their hands raised.

Everyone was sitting in an awkward silence, which was luckily soon broken by Thad. "Ermm, I think we've had enough sharing for tonight and that we should all go to bed now, kay?" Nearly everyone nodded in agreement, climbing into their sleeping bags.

Once Blaine and I were settled I turned to face him, only to find he was already looking at me. "You're really beautiful, do you know that?"

I blush slightly. "Well I didn't think I was bad looking but I wouldn't go as far as beautiful. You're really sweet _and_ beautiful did **you** know that?" I say kissing him before he can reply.

I don't know how long we were kissing for but I eventually became aware of people watching me, I pulled away from Blaine causing the boy whimper slightly at the loss, practically everyone in the room was watching us. To be honest I had forgotten they were there. "Hey guys," I say as nonchalantly as possible. "What's up?"

"Well we _were_ about to go to sleep in a room full of uncomfortable tension, then we became aware of some people playing tonsil tennis in our presence, and we were all kinda offended that none of the rest of us were invited." Nick said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh, even me who a second ago was scared of judgement that I was certain was going to come my way for Blaine and I's PDA, until everyone had laughed at Nick's sarcasm and my horror at being caught and I remembered that they weren't going to judge me. Wow I really have trust issues.

Everyone just laughed off the awkwardness and soon the laughter died down and the room was filled with sound of snoring.

Blaine and I lay next to each other holding hands and smiling at each other until one of us drifted off. Yeah, this weekend won't be as bad as I initially thought.

**A/N: Sorry for the major cheese at the end I just needed some Klaine fluff :D**

**Reviews are appreciated thanks **

**See ya next time :D xx**


End file.
